Neve
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Somente seus corações são capazes de derreter toda aquela neve...


Aquele tinha sido um dia muito estranho. Estranho para os padrões normais de comportamentos de Hogwards. Numa escola cheia de adolescentes. Num dia de quadribol. Na verdade, o jogo em si não foi tão diferente dos demais. Teve disputas. Teve balaços. Teve o pomo que fugia insistentemente dos dois apanhadores rivais. Teve uma neve fria. E o sol que saiu estranhamente por detrás das nuvens brancas e gordas.

Antes disso, teve o café da manhã, e antes do café da manha, teve a noite anterior. Noite fria, abafada, noite de sonhos e pesadelos. Teve Alvo com raiva de si mesmo, por não entender o que era obvio demais. Obvio para ele, obvio para a lua escondida nas nuvens de neve, obvio para Scorpius, que naquele mesmo momento, na noite anterior fria e abafada, olhava a mesma lua escondida e rezava, baixinho, implorando que nevasse. Ele gostava tanto da neve, e do frio, porque ele se sentia muito quente. Queria o frio cortante porque não podia suportar o calor dentro dele.

No dia seguinte, a neve. Neve de Dezembro, de Natal. De jogo de quadribol difícil e demorado. Scorpius deveria sorrir por ter seu pedido realizado, mas não pode fazê-lo. Caminhou a passos curtos para o refeitório já cheio de gente carregando consigo os lábios selados de tristeza, de palavras que não saíram quando tivera oportunidade. Sentiu a capa de seu uniforme verde e prata farfalhar atrás de si, deixando um rastro frio. Quando ele finalmente adentrou o recinto apinhado de vozes e excitações, ele sentiu o calor novamente, o que o perseguia, e o que o derrubava. O entristecia. Seus olhos cor de prata deveriam ser frios, duros, mas não o era. Ele percebia, e Alvo também percebera ao olhar para o loiro que caminhava devagar e o olhava, intenso, firme e cheio do calor que apenas eles sentiam.

Frio. Scorpius sentiu novamente o frio tomar conta de si no momento que Alvo afastou seus olhos, abaixou-os para seu café da manhã e então, finalmente Scorpius sorriu afastando também seu olhar e alcançando seu lugar à mesa da Sonserina. Sorriso triste. Mais uma vez, triste e dolorido. Sentou-se de costas para Alvo. Com certeza ele não se importaria.

O jogo começaria dentre alguns minutos. O estádio coloria-se de vermelho e verde, de gritos, frenéticos e excitados. Na concentração, antes que os portões de madeira se abrissem, Alvo tentou se distrair com as vozes das torcidas. Eram altas e confusas. Uma confusão de sentimentos. Ele estremeceu. O grifinório de cabelos pretos e bagunçados não conseguia se distrair. Aquele barulho estridente não era da multidão que vivia, era do seu coração. Ele estava vivendo. Seu coração estremecia. Como um leão vivo e ao mesmo tempo ferido. Estava ferido por não querer entender o obvio. Ferido por não escutar os gritos, a torcida...

A luz tímida que entrava de mansinho se abriu por completo. Os jogadores voaram para o campo. Grifinória e Sonserina. Clássico. Inapropriado. Ficaram frente a frente. Alvo olhou para seu adversário. Era apenas um. Scorpius também o olhou, com seus olhos prateados, cor do céu, cor da neve que dera uma pequena trégua. Estava frio. Uma manha fria de inverno, mas ambos estavam quentes, eles sabiam e viam pelos olhos, pelos olhares que não se desviavam.

Nesse momento, enquanto o juiz explicava inutilmente as regras, Scorpius estranhou o fato de Alvo não desviar seus olhos. Olhos verdes, tão verdes, tão brilhantes, tão intensos. Será que poderia ter alguma esperança, lá dentro entre os fatos e suas vontades há tempos aceitas? E Alvo ainda o olhava. E Alvo percebera as sobrancelhas do loiro se enrugarem, só um pouquinho, só para que ele sentisse em seu estômago e também em seu coração um puxão estranho, forte e que dilacerou o muro que ele construíra tão bem. Ainda tentava recolocar alguns tijolos quando o apito fora ouvido, bem longe dali, há quilômetros de distância.

O jogo começou, depois de um tempo, a neve veio. E os dois apanhadores se digladiavam. Era um jogo, era a honra. O clássico de Hogwards, mas era principalmente deles. Lutavam pelo pomo, corriam por ele. No embate entre seus times, Alvo tinha a vantagem de uma captura. Ele que não queria perder. Scorpius queria apenas empatar.

Horas passavam como minutos. Ou eram os minutos que passavam como horas? Os gritos sumiram e voltavam. Os outros jogadores ora desapareciam ora apareciam em grandes velocidades em suas vassouras, correndo atrás da goles, marcando gols. E Alvo e Scorpius disputavam, atentos a cada movimento. Do pomo, que sumia antes que pudessem se concentrar nele, dos seus olhares que eventualmente, e mais do que Alvo se permitia, se encontravam.

Depois do que pareceram longos dias, a neve se tornara pesada e fria. Scorpius agradeceu olhando para o céu, a uma boa distância do garoto de cabelos negros. A visão embaçou, ficou branca e pálida e ele continuou agradecendo, continuou olhando para o céu. Em um pequeno momento, ele se esqueceu de onde estava. Esqueceu-se do pomo, esqueceu-se do frio. Quis esquecer-se de Alvo quando sentiu os flocos de neve em seu rosto, em sua pele alva e quente. Sentia-os derreter, devagar. Fechou os olhos e num instante seguinte um balaço passou rente a ele, tão perto que seus cabelos platinados balançaram.

Alvo olhava-o. Sem entender. A distância que se encontrava, via apenas o verde do uniforme. O restante do sonserino se confundia com o branco da visão. Scorpius era branco, não, ele era pálido. E parecia derreter com aquela neve toda, sem saber que era a neve que derretia com sua pele branca. Eles se olharam. E da distância de onde estavam eles viram o objeto brilhante. Estava exatamente na metade do caminho. Corações disparados, confusos de excitação. Partiram no mesmo momento.

_ POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO, MALFOY? _ Era Alvo. Mas a voz parecia não ser dele. Alta, gritada, com raiva. Chamou a atenção dos jogadores da sonserina que estavam no vestiário que olharam para o rapaz do time rival que invadira o espaço adversário sem se importar.

_ Por que eu fiz o que, Potter? _ Scorpius, que já estava de pé, rindo com seus colegas de time e mostrando o Pomo capturado, olhou para Alvo mantendo o sorriso, porém um sorriso diferente, como se aquele momento enfurecido de Alvo fosse sua verdadeira vitória.

_ O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui? Você quer sair daqui numa maca Potter? _ Era o capitão da sonserina tentando se impor, mas Alvo não se abalou, nem sequer olhou para a cara de poucos amigos. A dele já estava suficientemente raivosa.

_ Tudo bem, Owens, o negócio é comigo! _ Scorpius disse também sem olhar para Owens e sua voz tranquila irritou Alvo mais ainda, se é que era possível. _ Pode deixar gente, vou ver o que eu fiz de errado com o Potter, depois nos encontramos na sala comunal, pra comemorar!

Fora uma afronta? Uma piada? Alvo só podia não acreditar nas palavras de Scorpius, e também quando o time inteiro começou a sair, passando por ele de cara amarrada. Sonserinos. Não iriam ficar ali para o caso de uma briga. Covardes.

Covardia.

Era o eco em sua cabeça, gritando, substituindo o coro da torcida verde e prata. Covarde.

Covarde.

Quando Alvo se deu conta, estava sozinho naquele vestiário com um par de olhos prateados a lhe olhar. Encarar. O leão ferido soltou mais um fraco rugido. Não queria se recuperar.

Olhos nos olhos. Verde no prata. Era Alvo que também o encarava. Ainda estava com raiva e desconfiava que fosse da jogada arriscada do loiro em busca do pomo.

_ Tem ideia do que você fez? _ As palavras foram lançadas antes que Scorpius pudesse dizer o que queria. Alvo não queria dar brechas para os próprios medos e para a própria loucura que o trouxera até ali.

_ O que eu fiz? _ Scorpius sorriu colocando as mãos para cima em sinal irônico de defensiva. Seu coração batia apressado, ansioso, nervoso e precisava rir, gargalhar para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

_ Aquela jogada! Você simplesmente não mediu as consequências e poderia ter matado nos dois! _ Alvo estava vermelho, e apesar do frio que fazia naquele vestiário, brotava em suas têmporas gotículas de suor.

Scorpius percebeu e se aproximou um pouco dele, dando dois passos, ainda conservando uma pequena distância.

_ Veja só quem fala! O senhor-arrisco-minha-vida-pelo-pomo! O que eu fiz não foi nada de mais e você sabe! _ Scorpius continuava com sua aparência tranquila e Alvo por algum motivo queria tirar isso dele, esse sorriso de vitória. Vitória por Alvo estar ali.

_ Com aquela neve toda! Não estava vendo o chão e você insistente continuou! Poderia ter se esborrachado!

_ E você me acompanhou, Potter... E me deixou apanhar o pomo!_ Scorpius respirou forte, fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, quase tão bagunçados quanto os de Alvo. O rapaz de cabelos pretos ficou em silêncio enquanto abaixava os olhos, estava cansando e Scorpius percebeu.

_ Eu não fiz nada disso! _ ele o olhou novamente notando que o loiro ainda o olhava, não desviara o olhar. _ Só achei perigoso demais continuar com aquilo! Você estava mais perto e para impedir uma tragédia eu...

_ Me deixou ganhar! _ Scorpius se esforçou para não rir. Era engraçado afinal. Ver um legítimo grifinório orgulhoso admitindo que deixou o adversário ganhar por medo. Não mencionou isso a ele, porque sabia que Alvo pensava a mesma coisa.

Alvo desviou os olhos mais uma vez. Covarde. Era a torcida. Gritando. Respirou fundo também. O sorriso de Scorpius ficara gravado na mente, e ele percebeu que era uma besteira não o olhar. Olhou. Ele ainda sorria, mas os olhos de prata estavam abaixados.

_ Eu nunca iria colocar sua vida em perigo, Potter! _ Scorpius disse e dessa vez sua voz tremeu um pouquinho, quase imperceptível. Ele olhou para o amigo e foi a vez de seu coração gritar quando viu os olhos dele em si. _ Por algum motivo eu sabia que iria pegar aquele pomo antes de chegar ao chão e que nós iríamos sair ilesos disso tudo!

Alvo não poderia dizer nada. Já se arriscara várias vezes. Na neve, na chuva em dias de sol. Em algumas ocasiões acordava na enfermaria rodeados de parentes e amigos. Em duas vezes, viu o rosto de Scorpius a lhe sorrir no despertar.

Ficaram em silêncio, por segundos, ou minutos. O som da torcida sumira junto com a neve. Parados, um de frente para o outro, a uma pequena distância. Alvo abaixou seus olhos sentindo o peso do mundo nas costas, nos ombros, na cabeça. Seu estômago afundou com o aumento de seu coração dentro das costelas. Parecia que o preenchia todo, como se todo o seu corpo pulsasse, como se todo o seu corpo fosse feito apenas do seu coração.

Scorpius sorriu mais uma vez. Ele sabia que aquilo nada tinha a ver com um maldito pomo. Sabia. Sentia a dificuldade que o amigo passava. Observava seu corpo tremendo, suas mãos em punho, suas palavras não ditas, assim com as suas, na noite anterior, em que discutiram no corredor vazio da escola. E Scorpius sentiu também o gosto do nervosismo em sua boca e era bom. Era doce. Era certo.

Certeza.

Scorpius deu um passo em direção a Alvo. E depois outro. Caminhou devagar, talvez com medo de que Alvo se afastasse, mas sabia, mais uma vez, ele sabia que ele não ia embora. Dois passos os separavam e Alvo o olhou num movimento difícil. Muito difícil, mas cheio de... coragem. Alvo respirou fundo, enchendo seu coração dela, parecia uma velha conhecida.

Os olhos se encontraram, ainda em silêncio. O silêncio que dizia muito mais do que mil palavras tortas. Ambos respiravam forte. Ambos tinham os corações descompassados, ambos tremiam. Tremiam pelo que queriam, e pelo que teriam que passar.

_ Eu queria te dizer tanta coisa... _ foi Scorpius quem disse num sussurro rouco. Alvo sabia que também tinha coisas para falar, muitas, mas não sabia como. Ao invés disso deu um passo em direção a Scorpius

_ Por favor... não diz nada, não agora... _ Alvo disse, sussurrando, cansado, vencido.

Scorpius sorriu mais uma vez. De alívio, de felicidade, de vitória, da sua verdadeira vitória completando o espaço entre eles e dando o passo que faltava. Foi rápido, do tamanho de suas ansiedades. Seus corpos se encostaram no mesmo momento que seus braços se abraçaram, e suas bocas finalmente se encontraram e se beijaram. Tudo pareceu sumir de verdade dessa vez, o mundo inteiro se dissolvia no calor de ambos, no calor que se misturava, se fundia nos beijos quase violentos que trocavam, que uniam. Suas mãos apertavam, traziam, exploravam, revelavam gemidos doloridos, de êxtase, de contentamento.

Scorpius aproveitou a vantagem de ser um pouco mais alto para envolver Alvo completamente, o segurando pela cintura, pelas costas, o trazendo para mais perto, o fazendo sentir o quando ele o queria. Alvo não se condenou ao sentir isso. Não se condenou quando passou os braços pelo pescoço de Scorpius acariciando com força a pele maculada do loiro. Puxou os cabelos macios, sentindo-o em suas mãos. O cheiro que entrava em todo o seu ser.

Tiveram que parar o beijo. Não conseguiam mais. Estavam sem ar, sem forças com seus corpos tremendo. Mas não se soltaram. Abraçados e trêmulos, eles se olharam e viram seus olhos molhados, vermelhos pelas lágrimas que escorriam em seus rostos a milímetros de distância. Suas respirações se fundiam, quentes, ofegantes. Seus peitos arfavam e seus corpos diziam por si só.

Scorpius ainda com sua mão por detrás de Alvo, elevou-a até sua nuca, apertando-a firme, embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos igualmente macios e desalinhados e então Alvo sorriu e Scorpius sentiu mais uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto. Ele sorriu de volta, sorriu e riu, de nervoso, de felicidade que explodia dentro do peito.

Ainda em silêncio, Alvo tocou o rosto dele, enxugando a lágrima recém caída, e depois mais outra e mais outra. Eles continuaram sorrindo, e rindo até que Alvo desceu seus olhos para a boca de Scorpius, tocando os lábios vermelhos dele com o polegar e o beijando novamente. Tinham o mundo a seus pés. Naquele vestiário frio que derretia com o calor dos dois e ali, eles viveram isso. Na noite da vitória da Sonserina, na noite que Scorpius empatou com Alvo na quantidade de pomos capturados. Eram eles que conheciam o amor, pela primeira vez.

_**#########**_

_**Alvo 3 Scorpius **_

_**Meu coração chora de amores por esses dois! Não sei se consegui escrever tudo que penso que eles sentem um pelo outro, mas amor é amor não é mesmo, não importa como. Acredito que eles são um encontro de almas que simplesmente se reconheceram, apenas isso...**_


End file.
